The invention relates to a cleaning device for cleaning the back side of a panel, especially an aquarium panel, with a control member and a cleaning member, which is separate from the control member and which has a base member and two blades disposed at opposite ends of the base member, wherein the control member and the cleaning member can be made to interact magnetically through the panel by means of appropriately disposed magnetic elements, so that the cleaning member disposed on the back side of the panel can be guided along the panel while pressing the cleaning edges of both blades on the back side of the panel by means of the control member disposed in a manner corresponding to it on the front side of the panel.
Such cleaning devices are already sufficiently known from the prior art. Thus DE 9105938 U1, for example, discloses a cleaning device of the class in question for cleaning poorly accessible or inaccessible back sides of panels, especially aquarium panels, wherein at least two blades are mounted in the manner of knife edges on the cleaning member therein (“secondary part”), which by virtue of magnetic attraction is jointly moved with a control member (“primary part”), which can be guided manually on the front side of the panel. As regards the cleaning result achievable therewith, however, this cleaning device is not optimally adapted to the elimination of various kinds of panel soiling.
Against this background, the object of the present invention is to improve a cleaning device of the type mentioned in the introduction to the effect that panels can be cleaned as simply and quickly as possible with an improved cleaning result therewith even in the presence of different kinds of soiling of the back side of the panel, such as occurs in particular in aquariums.